1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus capable of ensuring that the information received is available to a user in a understandable or legible manner even when there is a possibility of the occurrence of a print failure.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known facsimile apparatuses having an ink jet-type print head. This type of facsimile apparatus determines whether the ink is about to run out by, for example, counting the number of times of printing, or detecting the amount of ink remaining in an ink tank. If it is determined that the ink is about to run out, the facsimile apparatus performs an operation to prevent the occurrence of a defective print due to ink shortage; for example, the apparatus displays a message to recommend that the ink cartridge be replaced. In a known facsimile apparatus equipped with a copying function, the amount of toner remaining is detected by a sensor or the like and, if the toner becomes short, a caution message, for example, "TONER SHORTAGE", or the like, is displayed.
However, the aforementioned facsimile apparatuses do not become immediately unable to print when it is determined that the ink or toner is about to run out. Therefore, a user sometimes continues to use the apparatus without noticing the caution message or the like, so that the facsimile apparatus will finally produce a printout that is illegible.
Further, a facsimile apparatus employing an optical sensor to determine whether the ink or toner is running short have a danger that, if such an apparatus is installed in a place where the apparatus is likely exposed to strong light, for example, near a window, effective determination may be impeded due to strong light, for example, during hours when the sun light strikes the facsimile apparatus. Therefore, this type of facsimile apparatus has a danger of incorrectly determining that the ink is not running out despite the fact that the ink is actually running out, thereby resulting in a print failure.
If data received is not properly printed out because of a print failure, the receiver may ask the sender to re-transmit the facsimile data. However, there are cases where the sender is out of the office and cannot be reached, or where the sender is unknown. That is, when there is a print failure there are many cases where it is unknown who sent the facsimile information, or what information was received.